The present invention generally relates to transceivers, and more particularly to a general purpose radio frequency (RF) transceiver having an open-ended architecture that readily adapts it for a wide variety of uses and applications.
There are a wide variety of circumstances in which it is desired or desirable to communicate information to a single location. For example, in the banking industry, when a user accesses an automated teller machine (ATM), it may be desirable to communicate the user identifying information (e.g., account and PIN number) to a central location to verify that the PIN number matches the account number. Likewise, if the ATM breaks down, malfunctions, runs out of money, takes in a predetermined amount of money, or for a variety of other reasons, it may be desirable to communicate such information to a centralize location that can respond accordingly (e.g., dispatch a person to repair or otherwise service machine).
In the vending machine industry, it may be desirable to communicate information relating to the product status (e.g., low or out of stock) of a given vending machine to a central location, so that service personnel may be dispatched to replenish the product. In similar fashion, it may be desirable to communicate machine operational status to a centralized location for purposes of dispatching repair or service personnel. Thus, for example, if the vending machine malfunctions, runs out of change, acquires too much currency, or for other reasons, it may be desired to communicate this information to a centralized location
One way this type of information has been communicated in the past has been to dispatch personnel to periodically check on such machinery If problems were noted, then the dispatched personnel communicated this information to a central dispatch or service location One shortcoming with this approach, however, is that it is relatively expensive to employ an individual to make these periodic status checks Also, a machine may be disabled or otherwise in need of service for a undesirably lengthy period of time between service checks, before the service condition is noted and reported.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an apparatus that effectively addresses the these and other shortcomings of the prior art.